


И даже ангелы грустят

by winterdandelion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grief, Mercy76, Pre-fall Overwatch, Russian, Sad Mercy, a mention of Gabriel Reyes and Reaper, angsty, idk how to tag thats my first time omg, the fall of Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdandelion/pseuds/winterdandelion
Summary: Жизнь Ангелы Циглер, которой тоже приходится несладко.





	

Леденяще бледный свет Луны мимолётно освещал невзрачную комнатку на окраине Цюриха. Место было хоть и спокойным, но весьма-весьма тёмным. Человеку, обитающему в этом месте ещё повезло, что окна квартирки выходят на узкую улицу, а не в кирпичную стену. Дома в этом районе были расположены поодаль друг друга так, что, казалось, они могли столкнуться, давая возможность хозяевам перелазить в соседние окна без труда. Как бы там ни было, это придавало месту определённый шарм, делая его уютным и пригодным для тихой, размеренной работы. Конечно, гораздо сподручнее и безопаснее была бы жизнь в центре, обитательница квартиры вполне могла позволить себе даже дом с видом на исток реки Лиммат, но, к сожалению или счастью, такая перспектива не импонировала молодой женщине. Владельцем комнатушки являлась знаменитая и неповторимая доктор Ангела Циглер. Для всего мира она была примером рассудительности, отваги и хладнокровности. Многие считали, что принятие решений о полезности её союзников, жертвование слабыми для всеобщей победы давались ей легко. Уж если бы всё было так просто. Каждый павший друг, сослуживец, каждый призыв о помощи по локатору, на который ей не удалось откликнуться – всё это преследовало её. Плюсом к этому прибавлялись вечные эксперименты, исследовательские работы, операции, модификации и восстановление раненых солдат. В общем, работка не из приятных. Но Ангела не привыкла жаловаться. Как раз наоборот, она любила то, чем занималась. Хоть редко, но такие медицинские победы, как, например, то, что она сделала для Генджи Шимады, заставляли её продолжать. И всё бы хорошо, но на душе девушки было неспокойно. Ей костью в горле поперёк встало одиночество. Циглер не могла смириться с распадом Overwatch’а, гибелью Рейеса и.. Моррисона. Женщина питала более, чем нежные чувства к этому славному капитану. Её восхищала его статность, жажда справедливости и решимость. В какой-то степени, он был для неё примером. Она старалась вести себя столь же достойна, ещё находясь под присягой, чтобы ни за что не подвести своего командира. Смотря на него, что-то внутри медика замирало, становилось совсем спокойно. Жаль, что это спокойствие оказалось штилем перед бурей. Во время трагедии на базе было очень страшно. Повсюду раздавались взрывы, выстрелы, никто из оперативников не понимал, что происходит. Ангела же догадывалась, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы эвакуироваться, лихорадочно искала более менее безопасный путь к месту сражения, чтобы остановить бывших товарищей. Сделать ей этого не дал целомудренный Уинстон, буквально вытянувший девушку за шкирку из здания. Через какое-то время прогремел страшный взрыв. Гэбриэла и Джека объявили мёртвыми. Как бы не так. Мёрси просканировала каждую песчинку, которая прежде была частью наблюдательного поста. И нигде не было ни намёка на ДНК Моррисона или его оппонента. С тех пор Ангела не теряет надежду, что её любимый командир ещё жив, что он не ушёл бы из мира просто так, ещё и в битве против своего товарища. Именно такие мысли посещают голову девушки, пока она тихими вечерами сидит и разрабатывает очередной экзо-костюм, проектирует всевозможные имплантаты жизненно важных органов и прочее. Можно сказать, что это превратилось в некого рода её рабочую мантру. «Командир Моррисон жив. Он не мог погибнуть». Снова и снова, пока любая альтернативная развязка не начинает казаться абсурдной и нелогичной. Кто-то назовёт это самовнушением, кто-то отчаянием; Ангела же считает это таким способом не сойти с ума. К счастью, в жизни доктора случаются и более приятные моменты.   
Иногда она может сидеть на стареньком диване, укрывшись тёплым покрывалом, спокойно попивая горячий чай с мёдом, вспоминая моменты, проведённые с командиром; моменты, свободные от насилия и боли; моменты, которые просто приятно заново прокручивать в голове. 

_~~~~_

_~~3 года назад~~ _

  
– Добрый вечер, Доктор, – прозвучал на весь исследовательский отдел голос Джека, с характерной для него хрипотцой и протяжностью. 

Он направился к Ангеле, чтобы та сделала ему перевязку: всего неделю назад он схватил разрывную пулю в плечо. С таким видом серьёзного ранения не смогла справиться ни генетически модифицированная регенерация солдата, ни исцеляющее биополе. Доктору практически пришлось заново собирать его ключицу с лопаткой по мелким частичкам. Джек удивился, что полевой врач даже ни разу не упрекнула его в такой беспричинной самоотверженности. Она всегда молча принимала новость о любом ранение командира, когда стоило тому же Ханзо словить одну сквозную пулю, как, во время зашивания, ему приходилось выслушивать гигантские лекции о том, какой он невнимательный и слишком самоуверенный. Большая часть команды склонялась к мнению, что в этом отражается безразличность медика к капитану, но лишь некоторые знали – Циглер просто доверяет и верит в него.   
Подойдя к доктору, Моррисон обнаружил, что та увлечённо рисовала что-то на очередных чертежах. Он немного понаблюдал за её работой, выжидая момент, когда девушка потянется за другим инструментом, чтобы она из-за его нахальства ненароком не испортила схему, и аккуратно положил ей одну руку на талию. Доктор вздрогнула и резко развернулась. 

– Господи, Джек! Прекрасно ведь знаешь, что во время проектирования я никого и ничего не слышу. Зачем так пугать? – практически обиженным тоном протараторила молодая женщина.

– Прошу простить меня, доктор Циглер, даю честное слово, мои действия исходили из исключительно добрых намерений, – со своей характерной харизмой ответил командир, невольно улыбаясь девушке. 

– Ох, ладно. Я так понимаю, ты пришёл на перевязку? Или ты ещё во что-то ввязался? Если это так, клянусь, Моррисон, я заменю твои кости на сплав иридия с титаном, и тебе лучше не знать тонкости всего этого процесса, – разгорячено сказала Циглер, практически сразу добавляя, – Присаживайся пока на кушетку, я закончу тут, возьму инструменты и приду к тебе.

Джек только кивнул, развернулся и вышел через стеклянную дверь, ведущую в соседнюю комнату – личный кабинет доктора. Ангела только сейчас заметила, что, кроме тактических штанов, на командире не было никакой одежды. Её взгляд задержался на красивых мышцах его спины, которые особенно сильно выделялись во время ходьбы, но, осознав, что пялиться, Циглер порозовела и стыдливо отвернулась, чтобы закончить дела и пройти к своему «пациенту».

Спустя какие-то десять минут, медик вошла в свой кабинет, держа в руках внушительного размера коробку с бинтами, ножницами, щипцами и прочей медицинской утварью. 

– Знаешь, а у тебя тут уютно. Если бы я знал об этом, значительно чаще бы подставлялся под мощные выстрелы снайперов, – пошутил Моррисон, получая в ответ на это лёгкий удар по затылку от Ангелы.

– Пожалуйста, не шути так. Я ведь переживаю, – сказала доктор, осторожно снимая скрепляющие зажимы с повязки, осторожно помогая Джеку поднять руку, чтобы она могла размотать бинт полностью. 

Какой бы выдержкой доктор не обладала, но видеть такие ранения на любимых людях всегда больно. Особенно, если конкретно этот пациент её любим самую малость больше, чем остальные. Рваные швы красовались вдоль и поперёк плеча, формируя нечто, немного напоминающее звёздочку. Ангела озабоченно осмотрела рану, затем смочила кусочек ткани в какой-то дымящейся жидкости, осторожно прикладывая, а впоследствии протирая воспалённые повреждения. Пребывание рядом с капитаном всегда приносило Мёрси положительные чувства. У неё была возможность украдкой поглядывать на задумчивое лицо Джека, прикасаться к нему и просто переброситься парой дежурных фраз. Они работают бок о бок вот уже несколько лет, а она так и не набралась смелости признаться ему, что, из медицинского интереса к его модификациям, её отношение к нему переросло во что-то большее. Её раздумья прервал Моррисон, неожиданно подавший голос. 

– Вот так и проходит мирская слава, да, Доктор? – грустно улыбнулся командир, поднимая взгляд на девушку.

– Что это ты имеешь в виду? 

– Просто твоё отношение ко мне нездорово граничит с жалостью и твоей личной печалью. Считаешь, что прошло время моей былой влиятельности? 

– Что?! Нет. Разумеется, нет. Джек, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Я просто.., – Ангела на пару секунду умолкла, будто бы обдумывая то, что собирается сказать, – Мне жаль не тебя, а, как бы отвратительно это не звучало, себя. Моё отношение к тебе.. понимаешь, оно не такое, каким ему должно быть. Я всегда теряюсь, когда ты в очередной раз прикрываешь меня собой на поле боя. Когда я залечиваю твои ранения. И всё это…

Девушке не представилось шанса закончить. Моррисон поднялся, обхватил её талию и притянул к себе. Молча, ничего не говоря, он буквально укачивал в своих объятиях растревоженную Циглер, которая не знала, куда себя деть. Наконец она сдалась, обхватила его за шею и прижалась так, будто бы от этого зависел мир во всём мире. Совсем не давая отчёта себе о своих действиях, Ангела привстала на носочки, посмотрела своими большими и невинными глазами в лицо Джека, а потом осторожно приблизилась к его губам своими, боясь, что вот-вот командир отдаст команду «отставить» и ничего не будет. Но того не произошло. Её мягкие губы встретились с его шероховатыми, нежно и медленно сливаясь в поцелуе, выбивая весь дух из доктора. Она обмякла в руках капитана, передавая всю инициативу и власть над поцелуем ему. Он притянул её ещё сильнее к себе, заставляя её носочки оторваться от земли, углубил поцелуй, осторожно и, насколько это возможно, невинно переплетаясь языками с Ангелой. Немного погодя, девушка отпрянула от Джека, ощущая, как уши её горят, а чувство стыда готово захлестнуть с головой. 

– Спасибо, Доктор. За всё. Ты права, это не те отношения, которые могут завязаться между полевым медиком и его командующим. Поэтому ты понимаешь, что подобное не повторится. 

– Так точно, командир Моррисон. Вы можете быть уверены, такого больше не повторится…

К слову, после этого обещания, ещё далеко не раз они вместе обнимались на диване после тяжёлой миссии, ходили на прогулки, которые не за что не были «свидание», даже целовались иногда. Но каждый отрицал возможность чего-то большего, к сожалению, но Циглер тогда смирилась со своей судьбой, ведь не будут же они всю жизнь работать на Overwatch? Когда-нибудь даже Джеку надоест вечная война, и он захочет осесть где-нибудь. И Ангела будет рядом в этот момент. По крайней мере, в её мечтах было так.

__

_~~  
~~ _

наши дни

_~~  
~~  
_

Мысли Ангелы прервал неожиданно начавшийся дождик, ритмично барабанящий в окно. На улице уже стояла глубокая ночь, поэтому посторонних шумов не наблюдалось. Девушке было невероятно уютно и хорошо, потому что тёплые воспоминания действовали похлеще любого морфия. Такие яркие и живые изображения Джека в её голове ни за что не допускали того варианта, что этот человек может быть мёртв.

Так девушка и заснула на том диване, погружённая в свои мысли, но хотя бы не изнурённая работой или грустью.

_А в этом время где-то в мире Солдат-76 вершил своё правосудие…_


End file.
